


Critical Fail

by Buggy-sempai (chikasempai)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kinda Cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikasempai/pseuds/Buggy-sempai
Summary: Our favourite group of friends are getting ready to play D&D, but the characters are too familiar.





	Critical Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some D20 fabric I received today, the terrible pun I made putting it in my fabric stash, and my husband's threats of projectile dice in response.  
I should be sleeping instead of writing and posting this.

“Girl, I thought you were kidding about matching shirts!” Alya gasped.

“You’ve known me long enough to know I don’t joke about sewing things for my friends, Als.” Marinette rolled her eyes, “Also I took all your measurements yesterday, remember?”

Marinette’s printer whirred to life, spitting out pages of paper, the pattern appearing like a giant jigsaw puzzle to be taped together. She neatly folded and rolled the clean purple fabric into a cylinder, setting it aside for later.

The next length of fabric was also purple, but also depicted a vast quantity of polyhedral dice, all with their highest value face up. The number 20 repeated so frequently that it lost all meaning or recognition as a number. As she prepared the bundle she heard a snort from across the room.

"Looks like Mari... _Rolled the dice!”_ Adrien’s grin was wide and he wiggled his eyebrows at Nino to try and coax a giggle from his best friend.

Alya glared at him, picking up a small pouch that clacked gently as the plastic within bumped together. “I’m going to throw all my dice at you, one by one.”

Adrien turned his smirk to her. “I hope you get a _critical hit!”_ The first die hit him square between the eyes.

Marinette couldn’t help herself, doubling over with laughter. Her best friend jumped over the small table, sending their character sheets flying, pinning Adrien to the ground with her legs and upended her dice bag in his face.

Nino ignored his girlfriend murdering his desk mate and tidied up the pages. “So Adrien’s a tiefling rogue, and Alya’s a human bard, I’m a half-orc paladin. What were you going to be, Mari?”

“I’m thinking druid. You basically described them as healing tanks, right?” Marinette looked at the player guide, “I’m unsure on race though. Elf? Half-elf?”

“Go half-elf. It’s your first character, you can always go really wild later on and roll a new character once you’ve learned the mechanics or for another campaign.” Adrien wiggled under Alya’s weight as she scooped up her scattered dice and rained them down onto him slowly, hitting his scrunched eyelids. “OK! I yield!”

The tall brunette gracefully climbed off his chest and set about collecting up her metallic orange and white dice.

Marinette crossed the room to join her friends. “So what about names? Any inspiration?”

“Well,” the DJ scratched his neck, “I’m kinda basing my character on Carapace.”

Alya laughed, “Mine’s based on Rena Rouge, I just didn’t want to go to the extra effort to create a fox person!”

“Does this make me Ladybug?” Marinette giggled, knowing her friend’s secrets made it really obvious to her that they’d based their characters on their superhero identities too.

“Well, I’m Chat Noir!” Adrien declared puffing his chest out.

Marinette’s breath hitched in her chest. Everyone else was basing their characters on their hero-selves. Could Adrien have too?

Blonde hair, green eyes, sweet and kind and punny? Oh no.

"Hey, Alya?” Chat’s mischievous smirk danced across Adrien’s face. _“D__ie!_ _Die! Die!_”

Marinette watched as he tossed three dice at Alya, one at a time with each exclamation of _“Die!”_

As she watched the ensuing brawl, Ladybug knew one thing was for certain, no one would be surviving this campaign. 


End file.
